


Beautiful

by butterflyslinky



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Injuries, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin muses on the concept of beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Erin occasionally wondered if things would have been different if other people thought she was beautiful.

 

The conclusion she came to was no. It wouldn’t have made people believe her, just more people telling her not to worry her pretty head over things. Maybe in high school a boy would have pretended to believe her just to get with her, but that wouldn’t have made anything better.

 

Besides, it didn’t matter if other people thought Erin was beautiful. She knew she was beautiful and it didn’t make any difference to her work anyway.

 

Abby had always been the same way. In fact, Abby never even seemed to realize what other people thought she looked like. Why would that make a difference when there was science to do and ghosts to find and soup to order and Benny to yell at about the soup?

 

But Abby was beautiful. Abby’s curiosity and determination were beautiful. Erin had always thought so, and Abby knew that, though their experiments in high school had ultimately led to them both admitting that they just didn’t feel that way for each other. Fun while it lasted and they could still maintain a good friendship and working relationship afterwards. Abby was still beautiful, and more importantly, happy.

 

Patty was beautiful, like summer rain, rolling in when Erin least expected it but welcome nonetheless. Patty may not have been a scientist, but she was smart, probably smarter than the others put together. The other three had a fairly specific skillset. Patty knew the history. Erin and Abby found the ghosts. Patty knew the ghosts. Hell, if Patty could get a ghost to hold still and have a conversation, she would probably learn so much about everything.

 

And she’d remember it. Memory like an encyclopedia, knowledge of every strange death and weird building in the city just from reading books at her little subway station. Maps and stories and people, all stored in her mind, with the ability to recall it at any moment. Hair woven with color, a smile on her face almost all the time, a voice that easily carried through the entire firehouse when she needed it to. Patty was beautiful and Erin was so, so glad they had her.

 

Kevin was...well, to be honest, Kevin was. That was all Erin could think of him after knowing him for longer than a few weeks. Beautiful, yes, but it turned out not much else. Not clever, no, never clever. Nice to look at, and good-hearted in the end, but so, so...braindead. Erin would have felt sorry for him, but he didn’t even seem to notice. He was so eternally optimistic. He reminded Erin of a purebred puppy, really. Beautiful, happy, good but so, so stupid.

 

That just went to show that beauty wasn’t everything. As much as Kevin may have wanted to be a hero, he had never had to try before and now...well, he was doing good enough work. Erin figured they could probably get him to a level of competence that would work for them.

 

And then there was Holtzman.

 

Erin had never met anyone like Holtzman. Happy and enthusiastic, but smart as a whip and more dangerous than anything else. Holzman was fun and electrifying, making everything into a weapon with no thought to tomorrow. She was uncertain, unpredictable, and she loved things that were uncertain. There was nothing Holtzman loved more than something going catastrophically wrong so that she could fix it.

 

And she was beautiful, probably the most beautiful person Erin had ever met. No matter what she was wearing or how dirty her hands got, Holtzman still looked absolutely perfect--not like models on TV, no, that was stupid, but disheveled and filthy and eager to try the next experiment, the next weapon, the next battle. Even when she wasn’t doing anything, she still looked perfect, always lounging in her chair. Looking at Holtzman was knowing that she owned herself, she owned the room, she owned  _ you. _

 

And Erin let herself be owned.

 

It was so hard not to, once Holtzman had made her intentions clear (and it was odd, even now, that Erin could only call her Holtzman, but there it was.) Erin had been hesitant at first, since her previous experiences with women had left something to be desired, but Holtzman...Holtzman was different.

 

Holtzman treated Erin like one of her projects, like the most precious thing in the world. She made sure Erin ate when she was stressed, that Erin had a weapon that worked at all times, that Erin was encouraged and felt good about everything she was doing. Holtzman made sure Erin was loved.

 

And Erin loved Holtzman in return. Erin made sure that Holtzman took breaks from her projects to sleep, that Holtzman took at least a few nominal precautions, patched her up when something went horribly wrong that ended with Holtzman lying on the floor, giggling maniacally in spite of the burns or cuts or concussions. Erin made sure that Holtzman stayed alive.

 

Together, well...together, they were perfect. Holtzman might have claimed most of the second floor of the firehouse, but she shared it with Erin. And it was so nice, to curl up with someone at the end of the day, to have Holtzman press a kiss into her hair and wrap her arms around her. Erin liked pressing into Holtzman, learning soft edges.

 

And that was the most beautiful thing of all.


End file.
